Amor a distancia
by Marimar St Howlett
Summary: Rachel esta confundida, no sabe si esta enamorada de Finn o de Jesse.   Mientras que a Jesse para irse a la universidad le pidieron que fuera el director de Vocal Adrenaline junto con su novia Giselle. Please Lean y dejen reviews


**Hola =)**

**Es mi primer fic de Glee**

**Espero que les guste**

**St. Berry for ever!**

**Esta historia comienza comenzando el siguiente año, después de los regionales.**

**Esta narrada por Rachel y Jesse. Hay probabilidad de que se pongan más puntos de vista. =)**

**¡Enjoy!**

**POV Rachel**

Desde que se las regionales no había vuelto a ver a Jesse, una parte de mi lo extrañaba con todo mi ser, pero la otra parte no quería ni verlo en pintura, era algo extraño pero a veces creía que estaba enamorada de Jesse y de Finn. No estaba segura si una persona se podía enamorar de dos personas a la vez pero en este momento no estaba segura que era lo que me sucedía.

En este momento me encontraba con el Glee Club, estaba junto a Finn, ambos estábamos tomados de la mano, así es, después de haber perdido en los regionales Finn y yo nos volvimos a hacer novios. Estuvimos ensayando unas cuantas canciones, aunque últimamente no me agradaban las canciones, me había puesto a pensar que tal vez deberíamos meter más coreografía como lo hacía Vocal Adrenaline.

-Rachel ¿Nos vamos?- me preguntó Finn, lo mire y asentí con la cabeza. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se había terminado el ensayo.

Finn me acompaño como siempre a mi casa, me sentía mal, un poco mareada y preferí que no entrara. Subí a mi cuarto y comencé a llorar, soltar todo lo que sentía, solo podía pensar en Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, lo que más resonaba en mi cabeza era aquella vez que me había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, siempre había creído que ese hombre realmente me amaba pero sabía que era una tonta al haber creído eso. Me levante corriendo y entre al baño para vomitar. ¿Qué había comido que me había caído tan mal? Volví a recostarme en mi cama y me quede profundamente dormida.

**POV Jesse**

Tener esta beca para una de las mejores universidades del estado era algo totalmente maravilloso pero me habían implantado la condición de que si quería estar ahí tenía que quedarme seis meses como director de Vocal Adrenaline junto con Giselle para ver que tanto era nuestro talento y en que grado entraríamos, porque si todo salía bien podríamos ir director a Broadway que era nuestro sueño.

Aunque Giselle era una muy buena amiga, o más llevaba a ser más que mi amiga en ciertas ocasiones o en constantes no dejaba de pensar en Rachel ¿Me habrá acabando odiando después de lo que hice? Pero… Nunca quise acerco, pero mi futuro dependía de ellos, porque sabía que si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez me hubieran sacado de Vocal Adrenaline, aunque claro a veces extrañaba al Glee Club, tenían mucha más libertad y no se la pasaban todo el día ensayando.

-Jesse, mi amor- me dijo Giselle y voltee a verla, era nuestro tercer día de clases, no estaban nada mal y pronto llegarían nuevos para reemplazar a los que nos graduamos.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté.

-Tenemos que hacer que hagan la coreografía de Another one bites the dust, es lo primordial y si lo logran será mucho más fácil.

Ella tenía razón, así que nos pusimos a entrenar todo el día sin descansar pero como en un día pero por fin quedo la coreografía. Después de ensayar me fui a mi casa para descansar, incluso yo me había cansado en las vacaciones había perdido un poco mi practica.

Giselle era una buena chica, no era mi novia, más bien somos como amigos con derechos, no estaba muy seguro, tal vez ella si me consideraba su novio, ella llegó a mi casa como si fuera la suya, siempre era la misma rutina como mis padres no ya casi no venía ella solía vivir conmigo.

**POV Rachel**

Amanecí sintiéndome un poco mejor, las ultimas semanas me había estado sintiendo muy mal no sabía ni el porque era pero bueno, mis padres me habían dicho que fuera al doctor peor no quería, temía que me dijera que se debía a mi mala alimentación o algo peor. Me arregle para ir a la escuela, mis padres me avisaron de que Finn ya había llegado, lo salude con un beso en la mejilla y ambos fuimos a la escuela. En el camino no mencionamos palabra alguna, no sabía porque, supuse que después de las vacaciones de verano que habíamos pasado juntos ya solo estábamos acostumbrados a pasar tiempo el uno con el otro sin necesidad de palabra alguna.

Llegamos a la escuela, me dirigí a mi primera clase que era Matemáticas, sin darme cuenta en la clase me quede dormida, Mercedes que estaba sentada alado de mi me despertó pero fue demasiado tarde, el profesor ya se había dado cuenta.

-Srita. Berry ¿Se le hace tan aburrida mi clase? ¿Por qué no la da usted?- me preguntó el profesor y negué con la cabeza, no me sentía bien, me sentía débil y cansada pero no quería ir de nuevo a la enfermería. El profesor siguió dando su clase, pero por más que intente no quedarme dormida no podía, Mercedes me despertaba con sus gritos. Realmente le agradecía lo que estaba haciendo, había dormido toda la noche y aun así seguía muriendo de sueño.

Las siguientes clases fueron iguales, cansadas y tediosas. Cuando sonó la campana para el almuerzo salí casi corriendo, moría de hambre y por suerte había sido de las primeras en llegas así pude pedir suficiente comida y fui a sentarme, cuando llego Finn a mi lado se me quedó mirando extrañado al ver que tenía tanta comida.

-¿Carne?- me preguntó mirando mi comida.

-Tengo ganas de carne- confesé yo también extrañada por lo que acaba de decir.

Me la comí toda sin decirle nada y sin dejar nada en el plato, ahora me sentía gorda. Me arrepentía de haber comido y eso provoco más nauseas, salí corriendo al baño a vomitar. Cuando salí y fui a los lavabos me encontré con la Srita. Pillsbury estaba ahí. Me miró entre preocupada, sorprendida y enfadada, pero no deje que me dijera nada porque salí corriendo, aunque fue muy mala idea porque me volví a marear. Decidió no ir a clase y mejor ir a su casa a descansar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Les gusto? =)**

**Dejen Reviews por favor**

**Nos vemos en el prox. capítulo**


End file.
